


Empty Closets

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Bianca gives Courtney a birthday present. (Not like that you sicko) ;)





	

“Can I open my eyes yet?” 

“Not yet. Just one more minute.”

Courtney sighed, long and exasperated. 

“You have no patience.” Bianca scolded. Courtney heard rustling and she couldn’t help her curiosity, so she parted two of her fingers, trying to get a peek of what Bianca was doing. The only thing she saw was Bianca staring at her harshly. “No peeking!”

Courtney laughed. “Ok. Ok. I won’t.” She lied. There was more rustling, and then Courtney felt a presence behind her. She jumped a little when strong arms wrapped around her waist, but she relaxed into them seconds later.

“You can open them now.”

Courtney’s heart raced as she pulled her hands away from her face. Courtney’s mouth fell open in shock as her eyes fell upon a mostly empty closet. There were two open, empty drawers on one side, and a collection of clothes near the back that Courtney identified as Bianca’s.

“Oh my god, B!”

Bianca looked at her worriedly. “Do you like it? I know it isn’t anything super fancy or cool, but I thought you might like it.”

“B, oh my gosh. It’s perfect.” Courtney pulled the older girl closer to her. “This is the best birthday present ever!"”

Courtney kissed Bianca tentatively on the mouth. She then turned around and began to investigate the closet. To many people it must seem like nothing at all, but to Courtney, this meant everything. She had been dropping hints for months now, telling Bianca her lease was up, and complaining about her apartment. Bianca had responded with the occasional “Sorry,” and that was the end of the conversation. Courtney knew when they first got together that Bianca was scared of commitment. Hell, she herself was scared of commitment. Bianca had been wary to even call Courtney her girlfriend until they were six months into the relationship. Bianca had even had a major freakout when Courtney left her toothbrush one night. She had called Courtney while she was at work and demanded she come retrieve her toothbrush. That had been one of their worst fights, and looking back on it, Courtney laughed at how stupid it had been.

They had been dating for almost two years now, and Courtney spent more time at Bianca’s place than she had collectively spent at her own over a three year period. The fact that Bianca had made space in her closet for Courtney’s things, floored Courtney, and she couldn’t contain her excitement for this moment that she never imagined happening. 

She thought about all the wonderful memories she and Bianca would share here. But Courtney stopped herself before she got carried away. Courtney turned to Bianca with a clearly readable question on her face. “So…"

Bianca sighed and tried to conceal a smile. “So now I have a place to put all your crap when you leave it.”

Courtney’s heart plummeted. “Oh. Yeah.” She had thought Bianca was going to ask her to move in.

Bianca couldn’t stop the corner of her mouth from turning up. “Oh relax I’m just kidding. Jesus, you look like a kicked puppy.”

Courtney made a move to hit her playfully on the arm, but Bianca caught her hand and pulled her close. Courtney was refusing to meet Bianca’s eyes, feigning hurt.

“Courtney?”

Courtney still refused to meet her eyes, so Bianca pulled her chin so brown met blue. 

“Courtney. Will you move in with me?”

“I don’t know if I want to anymore.” Courtney pouted.

Bianca pulled Courtney impossibly closer and began to kiss all over her face, trying to pull a smile from the younger girl. “Please. Please. Please. Please."

Courtney couldn’t be mad at Bianca anymore, even if she had wanted to. “I guess I will.” Courtney felt Bianca’s smile on her cheek. "God you are so needy, practically begging me to move in with you.” Courtney teased. She waited for Bianca’s snarky response, but she was only met with her girlfriend smiling brighter than she had ever seen. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. And I can’t wait to move in with you.”

“Me either.”


End file.
